Killer Among Us
by SwiftShadowDragon
Summary: In a darker version of Minecraftia where death is final, a mysterious person lurks seemingly taking lives as they please. The Yogscast are slowly being picked off one by one, with the unknown killer disappearing without a trace. Suspicions form, accusations are made and the remaining Yogs have band together to guard against the danger that waits in the dark...
1. Chapter 1: Killer In the Dark

**AN: It's not the best but I hope you like it, more coming soon. Don't hate me for this, the inspiration is to blame! XD**

Down into the mineshaft they went, the light fading as they left the well-travelled passages behind to form new ones half-way down the main tunnel, which would create a sort of crossroads in the mine. Before they parted ways temporarily Lewis, who was always well equipped when it came to torches and had a slight reputation for placing them EVERYWHERE, turned to Simon, "Simon do you have torches?" he asked for the fifth time today. "The answer is /still/ yes Lewis!" came the patronizing reply along with: "Don't forget, if you find diamonds give them all to me!" before Simon spontaneously burst into song, "I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole!" It was horribly out of tune which made Lewis smile as he set to work on his passage.

After a while, the outside world seemed to cease existence and all that mattered was the stone in front of him, the weight of the pick in his hands and the sound Simon tunnelling which slowly grew fainter as more space separated them. His passage was slightly crooked as for convenience he had avoided a huge chunk of dirt; he had gone a little way from this 'corner' when he broke through into an old, completely dark shaft that was no longer in use and he stopped briefly to check for mobs but couldn't spot anything in there so he carried on mining. A short time after, his emerald pick hit something harder than stone or coal, he had struck a diamond vein. Involuntarily he cried out in pleasant surprise and turned to go find Simon, as he noticed the mine was silent. This was worrying as Simon always sang 'Diggy Diggy Hole' very loudly whilst mining, and if it had ceased, something must be wrong.

"Simon?" he called out uncertainty, his voice echoing tenfold off the smooth walls of the shaft in the silent mine, but he received no reply to ease his panic. Walking with renewed fear he strode down the mineshaft, his pace bordering on a run. /Simon must be trying to trick me/ Lewis tried to reassure himself but he didn't believe it, something was wrong. He did a double take as he passed the entrance to the unused shaft, he was sure he had seen something white move in there, but kept moving. If there was anything there, it didn't matter- Simon did. Turning his back to the empty passage he felt the diamond axe blade cutting into his back as too late his ears registered the whistle the blade had caused as it had sliced the air as easily as it carved his flesh. Thrown forwards by the power of the throw, he hit the wall smashing his nose. The last thing he ever heard was a cold, sinister voice, dripping in hate, with a sincere yet commanding tone say: "Never turn your back on the enemy." But just as he felt a foot push on the blade, breaking his spine to silence him forever, he had one thought. That the voice sounded familiar, it almost sounded like- Duncan..? Then the world went black for Lewis, forever.

The next day Sips and Sjin came to Honeydew inc compound and found Simon trapped in a hole guarded by a creeper and a long blood trail which led to Lewis' broken body, with the axe still in his back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Message Left A Promise Made

When Hannah woke it was just after noon, very late. Normally Nilsey woke her early just after sunrise but maybe he had decided to work on finally building a pool for owl Island? She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, pushing her blonde hair out of her face with a small yawn. She walked across the island over to where Nilsey currently lived, just to confirm he was up. As she walked she kept thinking that something wasn't right, then she began to notice little things that were out of place: that pipe had been broken and put back in the wrong place; that tree was gone, it had been there yesterday; that line of vines had been half destroyed. Little things that shouldn't matter but for some reason made Hannah feel even more on edge, then she saw footprints in the sand. Half erased by last night's wind, whoever had made them was up and about just before dawn. She shook her head in an attempt to dispel the worry but it kept nagging at her that something was off.

Understandably she was relieved when Nilsey's current residence came into view on the beach of Owl Island. Coming round to the front of the 'house' that Nilsey had made for himself a few days ago, Hannah stopped dead; the door was half off it's hinges and revolved in a non-existent breeze, as if the scene needed to be anymore mysterious, or frightening. Scared half out of her wits now, Hannah gingerly pushed the broken door open to reveal an indescribably horrible scene.

The house itself was pristine with a shelf lined with Nilsey's 'portable pools' and there was next to mess or clutter, until you saw the blood still dripping from the bedside into a large pool spilt onto the floor, slowly dripping through the floor-boards and already beginning to dry around the edges. Hannah hardly dared raise her gaze to the bed itself and she did she instantly regretted it. Nilsey lay on the bed in a position that suggested a night of bad dreams but all was normal, until you noticed diamond sword through his heart. It had been cruelly twisted, which explained the sheer volume of blood. The sword was buried almost up to the hilt in his chest with the tip protruding through the wooden boards underneath the mattress of the bed.

Hannah stumbled backwards in shock her gaze drawn up towards the wall behind the bed. On it was a message, painted in still dripping blood, composed of only five words in an almost elegant, looping script. Those few words struck such fear into Hannah's heart that she fell back against the wall before fleeing through the door to the sea. Without a seconds thought she leapt into the briny expanse of water and began to swim for the mainland, where Lewis was. She needed to warn him, and the others, to keep them safe from whatever new danger this was.

The message on the wall, written in blood, read: This Is Only The Beginning...


	3. Chapter 3: Heart of Ice and Fire

**AN: Next chapter yay, just wanted to say that the bits like /this/ are thoughts. Happy reading, please let me know if any of you object to traditional Yogscast language. I need to know before I can write the next chapter. Thanks and hope you liked it.**

It wasn't the blistering heat that woke Toby, nor the acidic smoke. It was the screaming. Screams of pain beyond words, and the screams of his best friend: Martyn. He only made it to the doorway before he fell onto his hands and knees, body racked by violent coughing. Smoke swirled dangerously at the edges of his vision, burning his throat and stinging his eyes to make him cry. The heat intensified and the smokey haze thickened and twisted into dark, threatening spirals each seeking a way to be his end.

It seemed to last a lifetime, to Toby it felt like it, but in truth it was about two minutes. Not much time but enough to make a definite change for the worst. He couldn't draw breath, nor find salvation in clean air, of which there was litlle now. The flames danced through the forest, left tinder dry by the harsh sun of the last week, advancing forever closer and leaving an unsaveable wasteland of chatcoal black in its wake.

When the fit ended, Toby fell to the floor and felt like just laying there and if the end was coming, let it. But the screams went on. Somewhere in them he found the will to rise but his limbs refused to fully cooperate and in a shambling fashion he stumbled outside. The flames rose high and left nothing untouched. Just as any fire will but something about them was, wrong. He span around in a circle and his suspicions were confirmed, a perfect circle with a uniformity unknown to nature. Yet this was no experiment gone out of control either. Someone wanted them dead. /No time now./ he thought and looked about francially for Martyn then it registered: a gap in the circle, a tall and charred tree, Martyn hanging from the branches, silence. No screams, Martyn laying lifeless in the tree's dying embrace, a figure glimpsed through the gap in the circle but hidden in smoke. The killer had come to enjoy the execution. The deadly fire dashed across the gap to conceal it's creator from his sight and the man smiled as the fire served its purpose. To burn, to destroy, to kill.

Stumbling backwards he turned and ran as best he could in his poor state to the only gap left in the deadly circle which was rapidly shrinking in size. The shifting flames scittered across the opening to create a thin curtain. It was go through or die at the heart of the flame. Toby preformed the greatest of pointless leaps through the small fire barrier and screamed in agony as it burnt his flesh. Almost as if in a last ditch attempt to kill him, the flames surged forwards but stopped as they entered the area where all potential fuel had been consumed. He lay panting, seized suddenly by a fit of spasms that made him writh and gasp. White lights appeared from no where and danced across his sight, even when he closed his eyes.

Then with the suddenty with which it arrived, the fit passed leaving him feeling washed out and horribly weak. Yet somehow Toby mustered the strength to drag himself away from the fire which twisted and hissed angrily about his escape from almost certain death. He had to warn the others, /There's a killer on the loose.../


End file.
